Yu-Gi-Oh: Seal of Orichalcos, Joey and Mai Switch
by Light He'arth
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Joey was the one being controlled by the Seal of Orichalcos instead of Mai? And there were four dragons instead of three? Well we're going to see what happens in, Yu-Gi-Oh: Seal of Orichalcos, Joey and Mai Switch.
1. Chapter 1: Joey's Deal with the Demon

**So I've had this idea for a while. I always wondered what would happen if Joey and Mai would switch roles. I got help from my new friend Pimsan0. Without giving away too much. On with the fanfiction. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, card or anything besides the changes. Let's begin.**

Chapter 1: Joey's Deal with the Demon

Joey was on his way home from his long day at school. "Man," Joey moaned, "I really need a break." Just then he tripped over something. "Ow. What the heck did I trip over?" He looks and sees a package. Joey get up and picks up the box. "Huh? What's this?"

When he got inside he opened the box and found a video and a "Duel Disk." "What the heck is this?" He placed the tape in the tape player.

And to his surprise he saw his sister Serenity. "Serenity!" He shouted. "What the heck is going on here!?" Suddenly the image chance where a man with long light blue hair, has Heterochromia eyes. His right eye is green while his left eye was light blue and was wearing a dark blue business suit. "Who the heck is this bozo?"

"Greetings Mr. Joey Wheeler. My name is Dartz and I have a proposal for you that you can't refuse."

"Why that little… If he kidnapped my sis I'll-" But he was interrupted.

"You see, I have your sister with me and wish that you join my organization. If you comply your sister will be free and, if I see fit, have her join you." Joey was now fuming with anger from this. "Of course if you join. You will get a new power. Power that can even rivaled the Egyptian God Cards. If you please look at the Duel Disk."

"Huh?" Goes to it and pulls out the disk then sees a green gem and magic card with a strange symbol on it. "What the heck is with this card and this gem?"

"What you're seeing is the Seal of the Orichalcos, with that you will have the power of a god, with it you can protect the things you hold dear. If you are interested in join me." Dartz explain. "There will be a car that will bring you to my company."

Now Joey was not the smartest person but he knew that this was a bad idea. "This is a trap if I've ever seen it. I'll go but only to get my sister back and get out of there."

"Oh and if you find your friend, Mr. Yugi Moto don't tell him about this. If you do i can't be held responsible for any… misfortune come for you sister."

This sent Joey into a frenzy of rage and shouted, "WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUT INTO NEXT WEEK! I'M NOT GOING TO JOIN HIS!"

"I will be waiting for you to arrive Mr. Wheeler. Good day to you." And with that it ended.

"Why I oughta- When I see that smug jerk I'll give him what for." Just then he heard a car pulling up to his house. "That must be my ride." Grabs the Duel Disk, gem and Seal. "I'll gives these back, get my sis and get out of there."

(Later at the Paradius)

"So this is the place huh?" Joey asked himself. "Paradius… weird name." He then walks in.

"We were wait for you Mr. Joey Wheeler." a man in a black business suit greets him. "Mr. Dartz is waiting for you at his office."

"Yeah, well I'm not sticking around that long I'm just here to drop off some things, get my sister and I'm out of here," He told him. He follow him to the elevator. "Listen, if my sister is hurt I'll send you and your boss on a one way trip on the pain train." They finally reached the top and the doors open.

"Mr. Dartz is right down the hall."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going."

Joey walk down the hall and arrived at a large door. He open it up and saw Dartz sitting at his desk. "Welcome Mr.-"

"Where is my sister?!" Joey yelled walk towards Dartz slamming his fist onto the desk. "If she is-"

"She is fine," Dartz told him. "Take a look." He snap his finger and a hologram screen appeared showing Joey's sister sitting on a bed.

"Serenity! I want to see her, NOW! IN PERSON!" Joey ordered.

"But of course," Dartz said then he pulled out his phone. "Have Ms. Serenity Wheeler brought up to me now."

"Yes sir."

"She better be okay or I'm going to hurt you so badly you'll regret crossing me." Joey warned him.

"I assure you. She is not harm." Dartz reassure, as Serenity came.

"Serenity!"

"Big Bro!" Both of them ran to each other and hugged.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he told her then break the hug. "Let's get out of here sis."

But their path was blocked by some of Dartz bodyguard. "That quite rude. Leaving without hearing my offer."

"I'm not buying what you're selling. I'm just here to get my sis and return the stuff you gave me. Now, bu-buy." He goes to push the goons out of the way but won't move. "Hey, what gives?"

"Mr. Joey Wheeler what I'm giving you is a a chance of a lifetime," Dartz told him.

"No thanks, I'm good, now if you please we'd like to leave now."

"If you walk out of this building. You will lose your chance to protect your friends."

"I'm strong as it is already, and I can protect my friends no problem. So no thanks, again."

"Well then why don't we test how strong you really are?"

"What do you mean by that!? If you're looking for a fight then bring it! I'll take you on!"

"Then it's settled." He pick up the phone. "Rafael come here."

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight me your own battles? I knew it. You're all talk and no bite."

"You'll be sing a new song when you face Rafael." Just then Rafael walked in.

"Is this Joey Wheeler?" Rafael asks.

"Yeah, I'm Joey Wheeler." Joey said. "You must be Rafael?"

"That's right. Rafeal is one of the strongest duelist in Paraduis. Think you can beat him?" Dartz asks.

"You kidding I'm the Godfather of all Games," Joey told him. "I've been up there with my friend Yugi. We'll see if he can keep up with me." He put the duel disk he got on to his arm and activate it as Rafeal does the same thing. "I hope your ready big boy?"

"Duel!" Both shout as the start drawing five cards from their deck.

Joey: 4000LP Rafeal: 4000LP

"I'll let you go first, to give you a chance," Joey said.

"Draw. I set one monster in defense mode and put two card facedown and end my turn." three cards appeared Rafeal field.

"Not bad, not bad, now it's my turn. Draw!" Joey looks at his cards.

"Trap card activated! Threatening Roar!" One of Rafeal card open and show a picture of a Manticore of Darkness roaring at a Behemoth the King of All Animals. "During this turn you can't attack."

"Fine then I'll play three cards face down and summon Alligator's Sword in defense mode." Three card face down show and Alligator's Sword comes up in defense. "Your move hot shot."

Alligator's Sword Atk: 1500 Def: 1200

"Draw." Rafeal draw a card. "I flip summon Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu." A card open up and a japanese blacksmith appeared.

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu Atk: 500 Def: 500

"Kotetsu effect. when he's flip summon, i can add an Equip Magic card from my deck to my hand. I choose the Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and Equip it to Kotetsu." a bow appeared in front of Kotetsu as he pick it up. "Those who equip to the shooting star bow lose 1000 attack point, but it allow my monster to perform direct attack to my opponent."

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu Atk: 0 Def: 500

"Big deal. Your monster doesn't have any attack points. Even if you wanted to attack me it won't do anything."

"I summon Guardian Ceal in attack mode." A dragon wearing red armor and wielding a bow appeared on his field.

Guardian Ceal Atk: 1700 Def: 1400

"Oh boy."

"Ceal can't be summoned unless Shooting Star Bow - Ceal is one the field." Refeal explain. "I equip Kotetsu with Gravity Axe - Grarl." A axe appeared in Kotetsu hand.

Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu Atk: 500 Def: 500

"Next i sacrifice Kotetsu to summon Guardian Grarl in attack Mode." Kotetsu disappeared and in it place a large humanoid dinosaur wearing cloths.

Guardian Grarl Atk: 2500 Def: 1000

"What the heck!"

"Nexts i activate the magic card Hidden Armory! I send the top of my deck to the Graveyard and edd one equip card from my Deck or Graveyard." Reafel sent one card to the graveyard and took the shooting star bow back to his hand. "I choose Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and Equip it to Ceal!"

Guardian Ceal Atk: 700 Def: 1400

"I achieved Ceal's effect! I sent shooting star bow to the graveyard to destroy Alligator's Sword!"

"Say what!?" Ceal take aim and shoot at Alligator's Sword and destroy in tiny pixels.

Guardian Ceal Atk: 1700 Def: 1400

"Now i attack you directly with Ceal and Gral!"

"I play my face down Scape Doat!" His card activated and four goats are summoned on to the field and two were destroyed in pixels. "Nice try pal I thought you'd do that."

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Good one Big Bro!"

Joey gives her a thumbs up. "It was nothing. Now Draw!" He draws his cards and sees it's a card he need. "Alright! I summon out Panther Warrior." Just then a big humanoid panther with armor and a sword.

Panther Warrior Atk: 2000 Def: 1600

"Next I play Lightning Blade and equip it to my Panther Warrior!" It's sword change into a different sword with lightning coming off it.

Panther Warrior Atk: 2500 Def: 1600

"Now I play my face down Skull Dice and Graceful Dice!" When he activated it two small creatures come out. "I use Skull dice on your Guardian Grarl and Graceful Dice on Panther Warrior." Both roll their dice. "Come on Joey need a new pair of shoes." Both land on six. "Alright!"

"Good job Joey!" Serenity cheered him on.

Panther Warrior Atk: 3600 Def: 1600

Guardian Grarl Atk: 1900 Def: 1000

"Now I play monster reborn to bring back my Alligator's Sword!" He plays his card and resummon his Alligator's Sword.

Alligator's Sword Atk: 1500 Def: 1200

"How do you like that Mr. Tuff Guy?" Joey smirk. "I sacrifice one sheep token, and attack Guardian Grarl!" One of the token torn into pixel as the panther leaps towards the dinosaur.

"Trap card open! Prideful Roar!" A card open showing a Mobuis the Frost Monarch fighting a Breaker The magical Warrior. "During damage calculation, if my monster battles an opponent's monster with a higher ATK: I can pay Life Points equal to the difference in ATK; my monster gains ATK equal to that difference +300, during damage calculation only. Your Panther Warrior attack point is 3600, So Grarl gain 3900 attack point!"

Rafeal: 4000LP - 2300LP

Guardian Grarl Atk:5500 Def: 1000

"Say what!? Your joking!" Joey shouted. Grarl roar with all of his might as panther warrior's sword hit him. But to the humanoid panther surprise his sword was caught between the monsters hands. Grarl then kick the panther in it stomach and cuts it in half from the head down with it's axe. "No! Panther Warrior!"

Joey: 4000LP - 2100LP

Guardian Grarl Atk: 1900 Def: 1000

"Fine then my Alligator's Sword will go into deference mode and end my turn. Your move pal."

"Draw, i activate Lightning Vortex!" Reafel shows a magic card with lighting bolts raining down to the ground. "I discard one card from my hand to destroy all of your monsters!"

"Come again? I think I misheard you. Destroy ALL of my monsters! Please tell me you're joking?" Joey was now officially nervus. As Reafel sent one card to the graveyard and a lighting bolt destroy all of his monster. "Not good,"

"No, Joey!"

"Now it is time to end this once and for all! Guardian Grarl and Guardian Ceal attack him directly and end this!"

"Wait can't we talk about this!?" Both Guardian Grarl and Guardian Ceal hit Joey at the same time, sending him flying into the wall and finishing it.

Joey: 2100LP - 0LP

"Joey!" She ran over to him helping him.

"Ow… That's smarts," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now do you see Mr. Joey Wheeler how weak your truly are?" Dartz asks, walking towards him. "But there is still hope for you to become stronger, if you join us."

There was a silence in the room for a half a minute until Joey look in Dratz's eyes and said. "Yeah, yeah, so I lost big deal." He told Dartz. "Fine I'll see what you have to say but I'm not buying what you're selling. I'm just here to window shop and that's it. After that I and my sis are leaving."

"Please come with me you two." Dartz then started to walk away.

Joey got up off the ground and walked with his sister. "I really don't like this Joey."

"You and I have the the same thought Serenity."

"Right this way." He said opening a door to another room and inside was a room filled with cards, lots of cards.

"Whoa, that's a lot of card." Serenity stated.

"Who do you think you are, Seto Kaiba?" Joey asked Dartz.

"What you see here is the results of my company's hard work. The Fruits of Labor if you will." Dartz explain. "I have a gift for Ms. Serenity Wheeler." He then walks over to a shelf and opens it up. He then reached inside and pulled out a small box. "This deck is," He said opening the box, "is know as The Agent Deck, it a new archetype that my company is working on. Yours I gave you is called Valhalla Rush Core."

"I don't know what to say," Serenity told him taking the cards.

"Okay, I'll admit that giving her that is a good gift, now me and my sis can duel together now," Joey said. "But I'm still not buying it."

"I see, well it can't be help you may leave, but if you ever change your mind the door is still open if you want," He told Joey.

"And here's you card, gem and disk back too," Joey said handing back the box he received.

"I'd like you to keep it," he told him pushing it back, "And Ms. Serenity Wheeler, I have one last gift to give you." He walks over and pulls out another Seal of Orichalcos, another gem and another Duel Disk and hand them to her.

"Thank you again but we must be going," Serenity told him.

"Both of you are still welcome to join me and my organization."

"Yeah, yeah, don't hold your breath pal. Come on Serenity."

"Coming." Both siblings walked out out of the room.

"Are you sure let them go like that is a good idea?" Rafael asks Dartz.

"There's nothing to worry about. I have a plan for both of them to join," Dartz reinsured him.

"How so?"

"Lets just say they'll be forced into fighting for us when they reach outside."

(Outside)

"Man that guy cannot take a hint, can he?" Joey asked.

"Oh come now. It wasn't all bad." Serenity told him.

"They held you like a hostage."

"Actually, that asked me to come."

"But he t-"

He didn't get a chance to finish when two punks stop them.

"Well look at what we have here?" the boy punk said.

"New blood." the girl punk said.

"Hey look pal I'm-"

"Shut it!" the boy punk told him.

"We want to duel you two one on one, and if we win we get your decks." the girl punk said.

"Fine! If that what you want you can get one!" Joey said.

"I'm in to." Serenity told them.

"Blonde's mine," the boy punk said.

"That leaves me with the little girl," the girl punk said.

They pulled out their Duel Disk. "Duel!" all four shouted.

Joey: 4000LP Punk Boy: 4000LP

Serenity: 4000LP Punk Girl: 4000LP

To be continued

 **Well that's it for chapter one. And big thanks to Pimsan0 for helping me out.**

 **Read & Review, thank you.**

This was an idea that's been in my head for a while and now it's finally up. Big thanks to Pimsan0

Side Note 1/17/18


	2. Chapter 2: Freeing the Beast

**So here's chapter two of my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Pimsan0 is helping me again. Now on with the show. Joey, if you please.**

 **Joey: "Hey why'd you make me a bad guy?"**

 **I wanted to okay, and I need to do this to get it out of me. Now just do the disclaimer.**

 **Joey: "Fine. Light He'ath does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the card or anything besides the changes, the OC and OC cards."**

 **Now let's get going.**

Chapter 2: Freeing the Beast

"Duel!" all four shouted.

Joey: 4000LP Punk Boy: 4000LP

Serenity: 4000LP Punk Girl: 4000LP

"I think me and my sister will go first," Joey told them. "Draw!" As he draw a card. "First I'll play Pot of Greed! With it effect i can draw two new cards."Does so. "Alright now I play polymerization to fuse my Alligator's Sword and Baby Dragon to summon Alligator's Sword Dragon!" Alligator's Sword appeared riding a Baby Dragon.

Alligator's Sword Dragon Atk: 1700 Def: 1500

"I set one card face down and i end my turn."

"Let's see what this deck can do? Draw!" Serenity said drawing her card. "I activated the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky." She place a card into the field spell zone and the field transformed into a temple in the sky. "Next I activated Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." Her card activates and an great hall forms behind her. "According to this card, I can special summon one fairy type monster if I have no monster on the field. Okay then I will special summon the Splendid Venus in attack mode." A shining light appeared and an angle looking creature appeared.

Splendid Venus Atk: 2800 Def: 2400

"Good one Serenity," Joey complemented her.

"I'm not done yet I can still normal summon," She told him. "Now I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven." Just then a warrior angel appeared on the field.

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven Atk: 2100 Def: 800

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Our turn then," Said the punk boy. "I summon Zombyra the Dark." Just then a dark hero looking monster appeared on the field.

Zombyra the Dark Atk: 2100 Def: 500

"Now Zombyra will attack your monster Blondy." Zombyra jumped at Alligator's Sword Dragon.

"Trap card open! Kunai with Chain!" Jouy face down card opens and a Kunai with a chain flow out of it and warp Zombyra and forced it to defence mode.

Alligator's Sword Dragon Atk: 2200 Def: 1500

"You got lucky. I place two cards and end for me."

"My turn to fight," Said the punk girl. "Draw!" She drew her card. "I summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4." When appeared on the field it was a Metal Bird Dragon.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4 Atk: 1600 Def: 100

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV4 Atk: 1100 Def: 100

"Now my monster will attack yours little girl!" Her monster flew high into the sky and shoots fireball to Zeradias but was blocked and sent back at it turning it into pixels.

Punk Girl: 4000LP - 3000LP

'Why would she let her own monster get destroyed?' Serenity asked herself.

"I play three face down then I Special Summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6!" Just then a bigger and stronger look Horus The Black Flame Dragon appeared.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 Atk: 2300 Def: 1600

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600

"Looks like me and my sister are up again," Joey stated.

"Not so fast!" The punk girl shoute. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on the little girls field spell!" A big cyclone appeared destroying the temple and surroundings them and chance to they original field and then Zeradias, Herald of Heaven turned into pixels.

"What happened to your monster sis?" Joey asked her.

"Without her temple Zeradias can't stay in the field and got destroyed." The punk girl explain.

"How did you know that?" Serenity asked knowing this deck was even know that well.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find," the punk boy told them.

Serenity looked at her hand and had another field spell, but it was the one Dartz gave them.

"Well that won't stop us! I draw!" Joey said and drew and it was the Seal of Orichalcos. 'This card again. I'm not sure about this card.' He thought. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." One of his trusted monster appeared on his field.

Gearfried the Iron Knight Atk: 1800 Def: 1600

"Gearfried attack his Zombyra!" Gearfried jumps at Zombyra ready to strike.

"I play my face down Threatening Roar!" Activates his trap and stops Joey in his tracks.

"Damn. I'll just put one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Serenity drew her card, and look through her cards. 'What should I do?' She then saw she has a Mystical Space Typhoon in her hand. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on you left face down card." Hits her face down and it was Mirror Force. "Now I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter." An angel black skin with red wings appeared beside Venus.

The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter Atk: 1800 Def: 1000

"Splendid Venus attack her monster!" Splendid Venus charges forward at Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV6.

"I play my face down Backfire!" Activates it.

"Backfire what does that do?" Serenity asked. As Venus destroy Horus with a ray of light coming from her scepter.

"When a FIRE monster on my side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

"What!?" A fireball appeared in Horus's place and it flow towards Serenity hitting her. "Ah!"

Punk Girl: 3000LP - 2000LP

Serenity: 4000LP - 3500LP

"Serenity!"

Serenity gets back up off the ground. "I'm okay Joey. Now Jupiter attack her directly!"

Punk Girl: 2000LP - 200LP

"I end my turn with a face down." Her face down appears on the field.

"At the end of the turn I can Special Summon Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8" Just then an even bigger and even stronger look Horus The Black Flame Dragon appeared.

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 Atk: 2400 Def: 1600

Horus The Black Flame Dragon LV8 Atk: 1900 Def: 1600

"My turn." The punk male draw his card.

"Trap card open! Solar Ray!" Serenity opens a trap card with a picture with an angel that bath in light. "This card give 600 per damage for each light monster i have on the field. I have two light monster, so you will take 1200 damage of this card's effect!" Both of Serenity angels start to glow and shoot a ray of light towards the punk girl.

"Not good!" the punk girl shouted.

Punk Girl: 200LP - 0LP

Serenity was jumping for joy. "I DID IT!"

"Good job Serenity," Joey complemented his sister. "Now all I have to do is finish my game and we'll be out of here."

"That's if you'll finish. Draw!" He draws his card and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed!" He draws two new cards. "I sacrifice Zombyra the Dark to summon out Ryu Kokki." When his monster vanished a giant monster made up of bones and skulls appeared freaking Joey out.

"What the heck is that!?" Joey shouted.

Ryu Kokki Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

"Ryu Kokki attack Gearfried!" The skull monster leap towards the iron knight, when suddenly a box appeared before him. "What the!? What the heck is this?"

"This is my trap card, Fairy Box." Just then a mini Gearfried popped out of one of the holes in the box like whack-a-weasel. "Try to hit him now if you can."

Ryu Kokki try to guess where the real Gearfried will come out. As more of them were popping out in a fast rate. "Attack now!" shouted the punk. Ryu Kokki attack and hits one of them but it was the wrong one.

"Too bad! Better luck next time," Joey teased him.

"Gr… I place a face down and end my turn." With that a face down was placed.

"My turn! Draw!" Joey draws his card. "Ah yeah! Now you done! I activate Double Summon!"

"Double Summon?"

"It's a card that allows me to normal summon a two monsters. I first summon Little-Winguard!" Just then a little blue knight appeared on the field.

Little-Winguard Atk: 1400 Def: 1800

This just made the punk laugh his head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That little thing couldn't touch me if it wanted to!"

"I think you going to sing a difference tone when I sacrificed all three of my monster to summon Gilford the Lighting!" A lighting bolt strike a three of Joey's monsters and in it place a human with a large sword appeared.

Gilford the Lighting Atk: 2800 Def: 1400

"So what? Your monster has four hundred mare attack then my monster." But then his monster was suddenly struck by lightning and got destroyed. "What the heck just happened!?"

"My monster's effect happened," Joey answered him.

"What!?"

"By Tribute three of my monsters, I can destroy all monsters you controlled."

"Uh oh."

"Now Gilford attack him directly!" Gilford swing his sword shooting a lightning shockwave at the punk.

Just then the punk smiled. "I play my face down trap! Sakuretsu Armor!" His card flipped and Gilford's attack was sent back at him and destroyed him. "This trap card only active if a monster is about to attack me, it destroyed the attacking monster."

"I play a face down card and end my turn." A face down appeared on Joey's field.

"My move. Draw!" Draws his card and was smiling like a madman. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This'll help me alot. First I play Book of Life! with this i can special summon a zombie type monster from the graveyard by remove from play one monster from your graveyard."

"Say what!?"

"I'll chose your Gilford and banish it to summon my Ryu Kokki!" a ghost image of Gifford appeared as it got suck by a vortext and Ryu Kokki rise from the ground.

Ryu Kokki Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

"Next I play monster reborn to bring back my Zombyra the Dark from my graveyard." When he played the card Zombyra the Dark reformed on the field.

Zombyra the Dark Atk: 2100 Def: 500

"Now I sacrifice Zombyra to summon Vampire Lord!" His monster then vanished and in its place was a vampire with blue hair.

Vampire Lord Atk: 2000 Def: 1500

"Now I banish my Vampire Lord to Special Summon my strongest monster, Vampire Genesis!" His monster then vanished and in its place was a giant monster vampire bat.

Vampire Genesis Atk: 3000 Def: 2100

"Damn that thing is ugly!" Joey shouted.

"But with three thousand attack he's a powerhouse."

"Three thousand attack!?" He shouted.

"And with Ryu I have more than enough attack points to finish you off. Now i'll have Ryu attack you directly!" The giant skeleton leap forward to attack Joey.

"I play my face down trap, Double Magical Arm Bind!" Joey sends two monster from his hand and two large shields appeared and a grappling hook grabbed both of his monsters and bring it to Joey's side of the field.

"What the!?"

"Double Magical Arm Bind lets me send two monster to the grave and take control of your monsters this turn."

"Why you! Fine I'll place a face down and end my turn." When he placed his face down and his monsters return to his field.

"My turn. Draw!" He looks at his cards. "I achieved Card of Sanctity! This card let us draw card until we have six in our hand." They both draw up to six cards. Now I play Pot of Greed this lets me draw two cards." He draws his two card. then he look at the Seal in his hand. 'Should I play it?' He was about to pick it up when he saw his Graceful Charity in his hand. 'Better not, i think i'll get rid of it.'

"I activate Graceful Charity! This card lets me draw three cards but discard two." Joey then drew three cards and was about to get rid of Seal. 'Good by you Seal of Orichalcos.' But he started to feel weird. 'What the heck? Why can't I get rid of this stupid card?'

"What's wrong Jory?" Serenity asked out of worry.

"I-I don't know. I'm trying to do something but my body won't listen to me." He keeps trying to grab the Seal to get rid of it but every time he got close to it his hand stop. 'This is really annoying! Just grab the thing already!' His hand suddenly move on it own and dissard Red-Eye Black Dragon and Jinzo to his graveyard. 'Not then! I need them. Fine I still have monster reborn to summon them to the field and Release Restraint for Gearfried.'

"First I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Gearfried reforms on the field.

Gearfried the Iron Knight Atk: 1800 Def: 1600

"And then I…." Just then something came over Joey. 'What the heck?' Just then his hand started to move to the Seal. "Serenity, help!"

"W-what wrong?" She asks, worried.

"My arm is moving on it's own. It's trying to play the Seal!" His hand started to pull it out of his hand and went to place it to his field zone.

"No! Joey!" She grabs his arm before he played it. "I'll help you, I won't let you play it." But she got pushed away by a some sort of force.

"Serenity! No! I won't play this!" He was trying his hardest to stop himself, but it was played in his Field Zone, and the punk and him got trap in a circle and Joey was started to lose his mind. "Serenity…! Get out of here! Go…. To Yugi's house! Now!" He ordered her.

"No I won't leave you!"

"Go! Now!"

She does but not without saying one last thing. "I'll come back for you Joey," and then she left.

The Seal of Orichalcos appeared under Joey's feet and it expend and a another one appeared on his forehead. His monster then got the Seal on its head.

Gearfried the Iron Knight Atk: 2300 Def: 1600

When Joey looked back at the punk his facial expression changed.

"What the heck is going on?" the punk asked.

"I activate Release Restraint." Joey said with no emotion in his voice. As Gearfried's armor start to cracking a monster a new monster started to come out. "With this card I released Gearfried and special summon his true form. Come forth Gearfried the Swordmaster!" When the the armor finally came of a man the was radiating power.

Gearfried the Swordmaster Atk: 2600 Def: 2200

Just then the Seal formed on its head.

Gearfried the Swordmaster Atk: 3100 Def: 2200

"So what you're monster is stronger than mine but not by much," the punk said.

"Next I play Giant Trunade returning all spells and traps back to the hand." Just then a giant storm appeared and blow all of the punk face down card away but the Seal didn't return to Joey's hand.

"What? Why didn't you feild spell return?" the punk asked. (A/N 1)

"And I use Big Bang Shot, Legendary Sword and Lightning Blade and equip it to Gearfried." A gaint sword that engulfed in flame and lightning appeared in Gearfried's left hand.

Gearfried the Swordmaster Atk: 4300 Def: 2200

"Now Gearfried's effect activates. When I equip him with and equip spell I can destroy one monster per equip card."

"Say what!?" Just then a with a great swing all of the punks monster were obliterated both of them. "Not good."

"Now attack!" Gearfried leap and slash the punk bringing his live point to zero in on swing.

Punk Boy: 4000LP - 0LP

Just then the Seal went to the punk and start to glow brightly. After it was done the punk fell to the ground. "I see now. With this card I'll be unstoppable." He then took his deck out and removed his Duel Disk and put his new one on. "It's time for my new job to begin."

(With Dartz and Rafael)

"Looks like your plan failed," Rafael told Dartz. "You only got the older brother and his sister got away with that deck you gave her."

"It does not matter," He reinsured him. "It'll only be a matter of time before she gets desperate and plays it."Turns around and starts walking. "We only have to wait for it to happen. Now let's go meet our new new member of our organization."

Rafael said nothing but followed him.

(With Serenity)

Serenity was still running. She had to get to Yugi's house. But then a car stopped in front of her.

"You okay kid?" Asked a familiar voice. Serenity look to it was Mai Valentine.

"Mai!?"

"Serenity!?" Mai asked now getting a good look at her. "Why are you here?"

"Mai I need your help, please!" She begged. "It's Joey. He needs help."

"What happened?"

"No time! We need to get to Yugi's house."

"Alright get in." Serenity step inside the Mai's car. and drove off.

"Hang on Joey, I'll save you. I promise.'

To be continued

 **And that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **Joey: "I should give you a punch to the face for this!"**

 **Pimsan0 a little help here?**

 **Pimsan0: On it! (He snap his finger and a hole appeared under Jouy and fall into it.) Better?**

 **Joey: (Climbs up the hole) Not cool…**

 **Anyways. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and a big thanks again to my friend Pimsan0.**

 **Please R &R.**

Big thanks again to Pimsan0

(A/N 1) I went with the anime.

Female Punk's Deck: . ?deck_id=26906

Male Punk's Deck: db/deck_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Journey Begins

**Welcome back to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Seal of Orichalcos.**

 **Mai: "What the heck took you two so long to start this up again?**

 **What? Me and Pimsan have our own lives and works to do, right Pimsan?**

 **Pimsan: Yep. And i'm writing my own stories, one of them involve my Oc Ray in the 5ds world while my other is a crossover with Digimon and Megaman.**

 **Mai: "Really now? That sound interesting."**

 **Yes, and I've been trying to read them to help him write them, but I just can't seem to get the time in. Sorry about that man.**

 **Pimsan: meh, can't be helped.**

 **Mai: "Well then shall we?"**

 **Yes but first, we will send a link to Pimsan's stories at the end of this chapter for all of you that want to read them. You okay with that?**

 **Pimsan: Yea, thank! But you have to write your stories yourself once in awhile, okay? Or else you won't improve as a writer. Trust me, speaking of experience here.**

 **I know that, I'm doing my own works, but I get such a writes block that'll take me months to write something, and college is not a cakewalk ether.**

 **Mai: "Ouch…"**

 **Pimsan: Hope that change in the near future, but let's get started, shall we?**

 **We can only hope, anyways Mai, if you will?**

 **Mai: "Right away, Light/Xarazechi and Pimsan0 do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the card or anything besides the changes, the OC and OC cards."**

 **Let the show begin.**

Chapter 3: A New Journey Begins

Mai and Serenity had been driving for a few hours now. Serenity had told Mai what had happened and what happened to Joey. She had put her head and arms down on the door of Mai's car, still thinking about about her brother and what that Seal of Orichalcos spell card was doing to him.

-Flashback-

 _"And then I…." Just then something came over Joey. His hand started to move to the Seal. "Serenity, help!"_

 _"W-what wrong?" She asks, worried._

 _"My arm is moving on it's own. It's trying to play the Seal!" His hand started to pull it out of his hand and went to place it to his field zone._

 _"No! Joey!" She grabs his arm before he played it. "I'll help you, I won't let you play it." But she got pushed away by a some sort of force._

 _"Serenity! No! I won't play this!" He was trying his hardest to stop himself, but it was played in his Field Zone, and the punk and him got trap in a circle and Joey was started to lose his mind._

 _"Serenity…! Get out of here! Go… To Yugi's house! Now!" He ordered her._

 _"No I won't leave you!"_

 _"Go! Now!"_

 _She does but not without saying one last thing. "I'll come back for you Joey," and then she left._

-Flashback End-

"I was useless to help Joey…" Serenity muttered to herself as tears started to roll down her eyes.

Mai looked at Serenity for a second then back at the at the road. "It's not your fault hon," she tells her making Serenity look at her. "We just have to get to Yugi's place, and hope he can solve this problem."

"I hope he can… No I know Yugi can," Serenity said. "I… I just wish I could have done more to help…"

"You did what you could," Mai said. "Right now we need to focus on slapping the sense back into your brother's brain."

"You care for him as much as I do?" Serenity asked.

"Of course," Mai answered. "He put his life on the line to try and free me. Not only me, but everyone when Marik's dark half took over. He's the reason I was able to remember my friends during my duel… He would have won and gotten me back, if he didn't lose consciousness after he was hit by Ra… I respect him for all he does."

"Didn't you see him as an annoyed at first?"

"I did, when we first met," Mai said smiling. She then laughed a bit. "I thought he was nothing but a navis goofball."

Now Serenity was laughing. "He is a goof at times~"

"Now, I see him as a friend that you can rely on when you need to. Now it's our time to help him out."

Serenity nodded. "Right."

(Domino City, few hours later)

Serenity and Mai had finally made it back to Domino City. It was nighttime when they got there.

"We're finally here," Serenity sighed in relief.

"Now all we have to do is find Yugi an-" Mai started but was stopped by something that surprised her and Serenity. It was Obelisk the Tormenter. "Guess we found him. He must be dueling someone, but why summon a God Card?"

"Wait, look!" Serenity shouted pointing at Obelisk's head. It had a green light on it's head. It was small but she had a feeling of what it was. "It's the Seal! I think someone else is using Obelis."

Mai looked at Serenity like she was crazy. "That can't be, only Yugi, Marik and Kaiba can uses them."

"I just have a bad feeling," Serenity said worried. "Get us there now Mai."

"I trust your judgment Serenity," Mai tells her. "Hold on tight kid." She then floored it to where the duel was taking place. After a couple of sharp turn, they park in front of the building where the duel is. Just as the girl exiting the car, they saw Obelisk been destroyed into tiny pixels.

"Obelisk is destroyed." Serenity exclaimed.

"Let's get to the top and see what's going on?" Mai tells her.

The girls quickly entered the in the build apartment that was being built, using the stairs to get to the roof. Once they arrive, the two were just in time to see the end of the duel. As the Seal of Orichalcos was surrounding a man with a beard and monocle, he throwing a card to which Serenity immediately recognized and the person who grabbed it.

"No…! This wasn't suppose to happen..!" the man yelled as the seal enclosed around him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please spare me master!? Agharrrrrr!"

"W-What is going on!?" Mai asked in shock. Tai, Tristan and Yugi turned and saw them.

"Mai? Serenity? What are you two doing here?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Oh well," Rafael started, "It's his own fault." Just then the seal vanished and the man fell to the ground.

"I always thought the old man was crapping our style anyways," said a guy with red hair.

"B'sides," the other guy right next Rafeal started, "Now we know 'bout Yugi's dueling strategies."

"Right," Rafael agreed. "Now let's go."

"Hold on!/ Stop Rafael!" Both Serenity and Yugi shout, before Rafael and his comrades leave the apparent.

"Wait a minute," Trision started, "You know these creeps Serenity?"

"We can talk about this later," Yugi tells him, "but right now," he turns and looks at the three again, "give me back the God Cards!" Rafael then turned to look at Yugi.

"Please, tell me what happen to my brother! What did that card to do him!?" Serena asked, desperately.

"You didn't hold up your end of the deal, pal!" Rafael tells Yugi. "You have to beat all of us, not one of us." He then held up two cards. "But I'll tell you what, this is for being such a good sport." Just then, two green lights came out of them and were sent into the city. He then tossed the two cards to Yugi. "Here."

Yugi grabbed them and instantly recognized them. "Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!?" Just then the cards turned blank.

"I released your friends souls as as gift," Rafael replied.

"As for your brother Serenity," the redhead started, "he's doing quite fine. He's just finally released his full potential with the seal. In the few hours he's had it, his dueling skills have improved tenfold."

"'Ond on guys," the guy next to Rafael started, looking at Mai, "isn' that Mai Valentine?"

"Hey, you're right," the redhead agreed.

"Oy, Mai! What are you doin' 'ere!? You w're supposed to meet with the boss man hours ago!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Mai asked. "Why would i join you after what your boss did to Joey?"

"He was going to help you gain power," Refael tells her. "You wanted more power to become a better duelist, just like Joey. The boss wanted to help you to."

"Say to him that he can kiss his rear, cause I'm not joining your group!"

"Well 'en," the guy next to Rafael started, pulling out a card and green crystal necklace and tossing them to her. "Ev'r change your mind, here's our calling card."

Mai grabbed them and the card was the Seal of Orichalcos. "Is this…?"

"Your very own Seal of Orichalcos, just like Serenity and Joey," the redhead tells her.

"You guys must be pretty stupid to give those to me," Mai said. "You know i can rip it in two."

"Then go ahead and try then," Refael replies.

Mai try to rip the seal apart, but for some strange reason the card felt like it was made of steel. "What the heck?! What with this piece of paper!" she groan, pulling on the card hard as she can.

"Try all you like love," the guy next to Rafael said. "The seal is an ancient power, far more ancient tha' the Pharaoh's powers, tryin' to rip it in two isn' gonna work, but we commend ya for that ol' college go love~"

"What do you mean by that?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Don't you remember?" the redhead asked.

-Flashback-

 _"I activate Dust Tornado!" Yugi shout, activating his trap card. "This great storm can wipe out any magic or trap card I choose. Now Dust Tornado, eliminate his Seal of Orichalcos with your mighty winds!" It expanded getting all of the seal in its range. The man just smiled like he knew something. The trap kept at it until it died down, to only reveal that the seal was still there. "Oh no, It wasn't destroyed."_

-Flashback End-

"That's just cheating!" Tristan snarled at them.

"No, it's not," Refael tells him. "It just shows you how strong the Seal of Orichalcos really is."

"So Mai, Serenity," the redhead started, "might want to join the winning team soon, if you know what's good for you and don't want to lose your souls."

"Ya loves, we still h've some openin's for the two of you."

"You're still going on about that!? How many No's does it take to get it through your thick skulls?!" May groaned.

"Eh," the guy just shrugged. "You and Serenity 'ill have ta use it soon'r or later love, when you're at your lowest, loves. Come on fellas." All three of them then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Serenity called out to them.

"Get back here!" Mai shouted. "We're not done here!"

Just then Yugi walked over to the guy who was on the ground.

"Wait," Tea started in worry, "be careful Yugi."

"I don't think that guy's getting up anytime soon," Tristan tells her as all four of them walked over to Yugi.

"I think you're right," Mai agreed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yugi said as he picked up the card on the ground that was next to the guy and looked at it. "It's true." The seal had a picture of the man Yugi just dueled was on it. "When he lost our duel his soul was trapped in this card."

Tea then saw something on the ground. "Huh?" she questioned picking it up.

"But where does this power come from?" Yugi ask.

"Check this out Yugi," Tea said walking over to him holding something that was glowing. This got his attention and got back up to look at it. It was another green crystal. "It was around that guy's neck." Yugi picked it up to get a better look at it, still glowing bright. "Do you think it has something to do with all this? It look identical to the one that Mai is holding." Tea said, looking the green gem that the older woman is holding.

"And the one I was given," Serenity said taking her off, showing them.

"We have a lot to talk about," Mai said, "but first we should try and find Weevil and Rex and see what they know."

"Good idea," Yugi agreed.

(Next Day)

Yugi and the others had found both Weevil and Rex. Tristan was holding Weevil by the back of his collar while Mai did the same to Rex. While that is going on, Serenity lean against a wall, looking at the gem and card she got from Dartz, remembering how that card force her brother to play it.

"Take your paws off me you sasquatch!" Weevil shouted at Tristan.

"Yeah," Rex agreed, then threatened Mai by say, "don't make me get all ninja on your butt."

"I've got an idea Mai," Tristan started.

"See who can throw the farthest by playing 'Munchkin Toss' with these two?" Mai asked.

"Munchkin Toss?" Serenity asked, putting the items in her pocket.

"Hold on a second guys," Yugi started, making sure Mai and Tristan didn't do anything rash, "we gotta find out what happened to them." Mai and Tristan listened to him and dropped them on the ground. "Alright, now try and remember everything you guys did yesterday."

"First I woke up and went to the bathroom," Rex started.

"Oh brother…" Mai muttered, facepalming.

"He means after that!" Weevil shouted correcting him.

-Flashback-

 _"Ever heard of stepping aside!" Rex shouted in frustration, while pointing at the man they ran into._

 _"Yeah!" Weevil agreed, equally frustration. "What's your problem!?"_

 _"The problem shall be yours when I strip you two fools of your souls," the man tells them._

 _"Huh?" both Rex and Weevil questioned._

 _"Does the grim reaper know you raided his wardrobe?" Rex asked._

 _The man's eyes started to glow and he started to chant something._ _ **"Woa Val E Det Coo Animus!"**_ _This scared both Rex and Weevil._

 _"I t-think you just got him mad…" Weevil said in fear._

 _"Raise to your feet and duel," the man ordered and activated his duel disk._

-Flashback End-

"After that, we all dueled and he squashed Weevil like a cockroach," Rex tells them. He then got slapped in back of the head by Weevil.

"Rex was holding us back!" Weevil tells them. "I would have won, but the guy played some weird card called the Seal of something." The five knew what it was.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Weevil said.

"And I thought it was one of those fake knock off cards," Rex tells them.

"He didn't happen to mention anything about a plan to steal the Three Egyptian God Cards, did he?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, they're gone?" Rex asked.

"He took them," Yugi tells them, looking sad. "Well, he and his gang of thugs did."

"NO WAY!" Rex shouted in shock.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Weevil shout in shock as well.

"Seriosly," Yugi conferred.

"Now don't you go worrying yourself hon," Mai tells him. "We'll win your cards back, you just wait and see."

"Mai's right," Serenity agreed. "We'll help you as well."

All five of them started walking away. "Oh, and you two," Mai started while still walking, "keep your eyes open if you see those three bikers, and tells us right away."

"Sure we will," Rex tells them.

"You'll be the first to know~" Weevil added. Then both of them started to chuckle. "Or not~"

"Alright~" Rex said excited. "Three Egyptian God Cards are up for grabs~"

Both then looked at each other and said at the same time, "Soon they'll be all mine~" The two the realized what they said and looked away from each other.

(With Yugi and the gang)

"First things got freak at the museum, then monsters started appearing around the world, Joey gets his mind taken over by some group who also want Serenity and Mai to join them as well, and now a gang of bikers are stealing people's souls with a duel monsters card," Tristan listed.

"I'm thinking all those things have something to do with one another," Tea said.

"Gee, what gave it away...?" Mai asked sarcastically. "Standing around here won't get our answers. What I want to know why this seem to happen to us?"

"Some act of fate maybe," Serenity said.

"Well fate has a weird sense of humor," Mai tells her.

"Hey Yugi!" shouted a girl's voice. He looked up and saw a blond hair girl with glasses running at them. "I've been looking all over for you!" She then jumped and gave him a hug shocking everyone.

"Uh… hi… you" Yugi said confused.

"Oh no…" the girl said, a bit sad. "Don't tell me you've forgot about me now that you're a big time champion duelist."

"Uh…" Yugi only said.

"Oh brother…" Mai muttered, facepalming. "He's already losing his memory…"

"Yugi..." Tea started, "do you have any idea who this is?"

"Let's see," the girl started letting go of Yugi, "this card should ring a bell." She then held up a card that Yugi won from Pegasus, The Ties of Friendship. "You did give it to me."

Everyone looked at it and Yugi remembered who she was. "Whoa, Rebeca."

-Flashback-

 _"I want you to have this," Yugi said handing over the card he won from Pegasus._

 _Rebeca took it and read it outloud, "The Ties of Friendship?"_

 _Yugi nodded. "Consider it a gift."_

"Ah thank you~"

-Flashback End-

"Oh great," Tristan started. "It's you again..."

"Hi~" Rebecca said, smiling and waving at them.

"I see you traded in your teddy bear for glasses," Tristan said.

Rebeca then grabbed Yugi's arm. "I don't need a teddy bear," she tells them, "because now I have a boyfriend to protect me~"

"Uh! Cuse me?" Tea asked, a bit angrily. "A boyfriend?"

"And now we add another weird and strange event that happened to add to the growing list," Mai said looking at Tristan.

"Yep," he agreed, "and this one tops them all. Probably best if we stay out of it."

"That's not very nice you two,"Serenity tells them.

"Anyways," Mai sighed, shaking her head. "Why are you here? Not to take Tea's boyfriend away, I taken?"

"M-Mai!" Tea shouted in embarrassment.

"Come on~" Rebecca said sweetly ignoring Mai and Tea. "My grandpa really wants to see you also, Yugi~"

"Her grandpa?" Serenity wondered, looking at the rest hoping they have the answer.

"Professor Hawkins wants to see me?" Yugi asked.

(The Museum)

Yugi's grandpa and Professor Hawkins were looking at a stone tablet from ancient Egypt, and on it looked like Yugi and Kiba battling.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"That's my boy," Yugi's grandpa said with pride.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Yugi, making the two old friends look at the at the gang.

"Yugi Muto, you're just the person I need to see," Professor Hawkins tells him. "I have a theory that all of these monster sightings have something to do with you." This shocked Yugi.

To be continued

 **And that's it for chapter three.**

 **Mai: (Looks around for Pimsan) "Hey hon? Where's your friend?"**

 **He had other things to do, but I think I can handle the story from here.**

 **Mai: (Shrugs) "Okay."**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading my story. Tell me what you all thought.**

 **Mai: (Winks) "We'll see you all next time hons~" (She then blows a kiss at everyone)**

 **Please R &R**

Big thanks again to Pimsan0 pimsan0 . deviantart . com

His Stories:

Yu-Gi-Oh: pimsan0 . deviantart gallery / 63940869 / Yugioh - 5ds - The - Wind - of - Santura

Digimon X Mega Man: pimsan0 . deviantart gallery / 62330669 / Ryuusei - no - Digimon - adventure - Z


End file.
